Ruruni's Place
by vicky5
Summary: Bienvenido a los apartamentos rurouni donde puede pasar de todo... entra y descubrelo. la auntora no se hace responsable del contenido del fic.
1. Default Chapter

Aclaraciones: Este es un AU (universo aternativo), con los personajes del Kenshingumi en nuestros días. La acción transcurre en un bloque de apartamentos alquilados por todo tipo de personas (en su mayoría estudiantes) a donde se han mudado Kaoru y su baka amigo de la infancia Kenshin (Kaoru se enfada "solo yo puedo llamar baka a Kenshin ¿entendido?) ¿Por donde iba? a si... pues eso que serán historias cortas en clave de humor y con toques románticos. (Kenshin sonrojado: (¿qué Kaoru y yo nos vamos a tocar romáticamente?) Una gota aparece en la frente de Vicky (yo) "Además de baka, hentai" (Kaoru: ¿qué te había dicho?) Tengo la impresión de que este va a ser un fic muuuuuuy largo:   
Rurouni's Place  
  
Capítulo 1: Una horrible pesadilla y un dulce sueño.  
  
  
Kaoru abrió los ojos y se quedó inmóvil, totalmente tensa al oír los extraños sonidos de la habitación de al lado. Giró la cabeza hacia su mesilla de noche, " Las tres de la mañana." pensó enfadada "Ese baka me las pagará mañana por despertarme." Con esto en mente se dió media vuelta en la cama y agarró la manta acurrucandose.  
  
"..." Kaoru vuelve a abrir los ojos de par en par, y se levanta quedando sentada en la cama y empezó a pensar rápidamente "Espera, ¿Qué hace ese baka a esas horas levantado?, quer yo sepa no habla solo, y ¿Quién puede estar en su habitación a estas horas?." Kaoru ahora estaba agarrando con fuerza la manta, mientras apretaba los dientes y no paraba de tiritarla la ceja derecha. "Esta bien, haz lo que quieras a mi me da igual." pensó mientras volvió a dejarse caer en la cama.  
  
"Mierda... adios al poco orgullo que te quedaba Kaoru, ¿Porqué estoy haciendo esto?..." Kaoru andaba silenciosamente por el pasillo hacia la habitación donde provenían los sonidos. "No es como si me gustara o nada parecido... ¿pero en qué estoy pensando?" su cara se tiñó de un rojo intenso "Toda la culpa es tuya, ¡Kenshin no baka!" paró en seco, había llegado la hora de la verdad "Será posible... me siento como una espía... por que obiamente no estoy espiando a nadie, solo me estoy cerciorando de que todo esté en orden, lo hago por el bien de la residencia..." Kaoru inspiró profundamente y entre abrió la puerta lo suficiente para poder ver por una rendija. "Vaya... no había ninguna fresca... aunque tampoco me importaba... ¿qué haze entonces ese baka? ¿habla en sueños? no puedo oír lo que dice..."  
  
Kaoru pasó dentro de la habitación y avanzó hasta ponerse de rodillas al lado de la cama de Kenshin mientras acercaba la oreja para oír con claridad derepente un recuerdo le viene a la mente: la imagen de su madre diciendo "No Kaoru, no lo hagas, sabes lo que está mal..." Kaoru para en seco dubitatiba hasta que su recuerdo continua "...si te arrodillas así te arrugarás el camisón que te planché ayer." Una gota apareze en la cabeza de Kaoru "En fin... haya voy..." Kaoru se vuelve a acercar hasta que los murmullos de Kenshin se hacen audibles   
  
"No...Kaoru...no..."  
  
Kaoru apartó la oreja para mirar el rostro preocupado de Kenshin un claro sufrimiento se dibujaba en el "¿qué? ¿podría ser...?" Kaoru volvió a pegar la oreja.   
br> "No... sueltala... dejala...por favor...haré lo que quieras...".  
  
Kaoru volvió a obserbar el rostro lleno de preocupación de Kenshin acariciando una de sus mejillas y pelo suavemente con una mano, mientras se acercaba a sus labios susurrando "Kenshin... mi dulce...baka..."  
  
"No, no lo hagas, suelta... la sartén...deja que cocine yo... Kaoru...piedad."  
  
Los gatos de los alrrededores corrieron espantados por los agonizantes gritos, mientras que en las habitaciones de los alrrededores se encienden las luces, perros empezarón a ladrar.  
  
¡¡¡¡Kenshin no baka!!! grita Kaoru saliendo de la habitación en cuyo centro yace un Kenshin moribundo. Cuando se oye cerrar la puerta de la habitacion de Kaoru Kenshin se toca la cara golpeada y una sonrisa aparece en su rostro "TU DULCE baka."   
  
  
  
"Din Don" El tibre suena y los alumnos se dirigen a clase Sanosuke se para al ver a Kenshin "¿Qué te ha pasado?" Kenshin con la car llena de moratones sigue caminando hasta que llega al lado de Sano "Una tontería." Sanosuke mira comprensivo a Kenshin "Por eso dicen que Vicky es masoca... y ya que hablamos de tonterías ¿te has dado cuenta de lo estúpido que es el guión) además hay un por de incoherencias argumentales que..."  
  
Vicky: Y así acaba el capítulo una horrible pesadilla y un dulce sueño, ya sabes, si te he arrancado una sonrisa, has bostezado de aburrimiento o está abrazado a tí mismo acurrucado, blanceandote y repitiendo " Esto en una locura, Esto en una locura..." deja un review!! (Sanosuke: ¡que no había terminado de hablar!) "callate o te haré comer la comida de Karu durante el resto de los capítulos del fanfic." (Sanosuke: no me puedo negar a las peticiones de la mejor escritora de fanfics).   
  
Especiales gracias:  
-A Rika (mi amiga imaginaria) que si no después se pone plasta.  
-A mis amigos (ellos saben quienes son) propietarios de las chorradas y tonterías diarias que son fuente de mi absurda imaginación.  
-A mi peluche Pancete con el que duermo todas las noches.  
-A la gente que nunca llerá esto pero que quiero mucho.   
-A vosotros cuyos ánimos me suben la autoestima (no merezco ni la mitad) y llegan al corazón o cutas críticas me ayudan a mejorar día a día.  
  
-Próximo capítulo: Un paso adelante.  
  


Hasta la vista mina-san... algún día...en algún lugar... 


	2. Un paso adelante

Aclaraciones: Este es un AU (universo aternativo), con los personajes del Kenshingumi en nuestros días. La acción transcurre en un bloque de apartamentos alquilados por todo tipo de personas (en su mayoría estudiantes), a donde se han mudado Kaoru y su baka amigo de la infancia Kenshin (Kaoru se enfada "sólo yo puedo llamar baka a Kenshin ¿entendido?".) ¿Por donde iba? a si... pues eso que serán historias cortas en clave de humor y con toques románticos. (Kenshin sonrojado: ¿qué Kaoru y yo nos vamos a tocar romáticamente?) Una gota aparece en la frente de Vicky (yo) "Además de baka, hentai" (Kaoru: "¿qué te había dicho?"). Tengo la impresión de que este va a ser un fic muuuuuuy largo:   
Rurouni's Place  
  
Capítulo 2: Un paso adelante.  
  
  
"¡¡¡¡Siiiiiii!!!!" Kenshin va camino a su casa con un sobre el la mano las calles están oscuras y desiertas, dos grandes chorros de lágimas de felicidad caen de sus ojos cerrados "Con esto y los ahorros que tengo podré comprarme un ordenador...snif, snif" la mano de Kenshin tiembla de emoción "¡Y podré tener un e-mail...!" Kenshin ahora alza el puño en señal de victoria "¡Y podré!... ¡¡Ver páginas guarras en internet!!". Un gato que pasaba por la calle sale corriendo del susto. Kenshin suspira y agacha la cabeza "Ya está otra vez hablando solo. Claro como vivo solo...".   
  
Kenshin pasa en frente del instituto y nota que las luces del laboratorio están todavía encendidas "Ah, es cierto... Kaoru tenía turno de limpieza... va era su turno..." Kenshin siguió caminando hacia la residencia. "Después de todo... él no tenía porque ir a ayudarla... que se las apañe aunque sea tan tarde... y después tenga que volver a casa sola..."  
  
Kaoru se dió la vuelta mientras miraba la puerta "¿Qué haces aquí Kenshin?" Kenshin avanzaba dentro del aula mirando todos los tuvos de ensayo y provetas "Pasaba por aquí y vi las luces encendidas..." Kaoru dió un suspiro "Esta bien, pero no toques nada." Kenshin levantó la vista de la maqueta de un bosque caducifoleo, con una mirada indignada "¿Estás diciendo que soy torpe?" Kaoru levantó la vista un poco alterada "Yo no he dicho eso." Kenshin también un poco alterado "¡Pero lo pensaste!" Kaoru responde más irritada "¿Y dónde te has dejado la bola de cristal, señor adivino?" Kenshin también subió el tono "¡¡Por lo menos yo se cocinar una tortilla, sin tener que salir en las noticias de las tres!!" a Kaoru le tiembla la vena de la frente, pero da una profunda inspiración y contesta "Esta bien... pero ten cuidado con el terrario de la tarántula." Kenshin abre los ojos de par en par y se da la vuelta para verlo "¿Qué terrario...?" al darse la vuelta choca con algo que cae al suelo "Crassshh!!!" Los ojos de Kenshin se vuelven dos pequeños puntos negros mientras ve los trozos de cristal, Kaoru cierra los ojos en señal de resignación, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza "Ese terrario."  
  
"Ya llevamos diez minutos buscando, ¿no deberíamos dejarlo?" murmuró kenshin con los ojos medio cerrados de cansancio mirando a Kaoru que levantó la vista del suelo "¡Ni hablar! yo soy la encargada y es mi responsablidad. Si le digo al profesor que estabas tú a solas conmigo pensará que estabamos haciendo esto y eso otro... (  
"¡La atrapé!" Kaoru abre los ojos de repente dandose cuenta de que es lo que a atrapado Kenshin. Ahora Kenshin vuelve a apretar el bulto varias veces mientras interrogaciones aparecen a su alrrededor "¿Uuuuhhh? que tarántula tan blandita y pequeña." Kaoru tiembla de la rabia. Vemos la escena después de cinco segundos Kenshin está tirado con los ojos en espiral en el suelo, con magulladuras y contusiones por todo el cuerpo. Kenshin se levánta sobándose la cabeza, cuando se da cuenta de que Kaoru no dice nada "¿Kaoru?" Kaoru se cae hacia adelante aunque Kenshin consigue cogerla antes de que choque contra el suelo y ve la araña andando por el suelo hasta salir del laboratorio. "¡¡¿Kaoru?!!" la deja en el suelo con su cabeza en las rodillas mientras le da palmaditas en la mejilla "¡¡¡¿Kaoru?!!!"  
  
Kaoru abre a medias los ojos, las gotas de sudor empapan su cara haciendo que el pelo se la pegue "me ha... picado..." Kenshin abre los ojos alertado, toma su móvil corriendo y llama al hospital "Una picadura de tarántula...en el instituto Soir... entendido... esta bien ¿qué tengo que hacer?... vale...esta bien pregunto... Kaoru ¿dónde te ha picado?" Kaoru tuerce la cabeza un poco "¿Qué más da?" Kenshin se enfada de verdad "¿Cómo que que más da? no seas una cria, ¡esto es serio!" Kaoru se sorprendió "está bien.." se acerca al oído de Kenshin y susurra algo que le pone rojo, en ese momento se pierde totalmente el conocimiento, "¿Kaoru?" Kenshin aprieta más fuerte el móvil en su mano "¿oiga está hay?...¿qué tengo que hacer?" oimos una voz al otro lado de la linea "Masejee cuidadosamente la parte de la mordedura." Kenshin deja caer el teléfono mientras se pone aún más rojo. Kenshin agarra la espalda de Kaoru mientras la tiene en sus rodillas Levanta una temblorosa mano mientras el corazón le late acceleradamente "No estoy haciendo nada raro ¿eh?" la mano se acerca a la falda "O te doy un masaje o acabaremos mal." la mano se mete debajo de la falda y sigue su camino "Ya lo creo que si, mal acabaremos..." Kenshin cierra los ojos fuertemente mientras aparta las bragas y el corazón no le para de latir a mil. Introduce más la mano hasta llegar al destino de un empujón acercando a Kaoru hacia él. Kenshin masajea el ejem sitio en cuestión sin abrir los ojos y rojo como nunca derepente una voz le hiela "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" Kenshin aparta un poco la mano con la que tiene sujeta la espalda de Kaoru para que ella pudiera apartar la cabeza de su hombro "Ka-Kaoru... esto... no.. no es lo que parece". Kaoru no tiene cara de muchos amigos "¿y dices eso teniendo la mano en mi co(ppiii)!!!!" "¡¡¡Plas, crashh, crak, kataplimploplas!!!!!!!" En ese momento entran los medicos con cara asustada "Rápido ponganle en la camilla directo a primeros auxilios." a Kaoru le vuelve a temblar la vena de la frente mientras chilla con su cabezón, enviando a los médicos a volar. "¡¡¡¡Yo soy la que está enferma!!!!"  
  
  
  
"¿Escuelas? ella ya tiene una..." Kenshin dijo con cara interrogante, el médico volvió a ajustarse las gafas con una gota en la cabeza "No, secuelas es la tercera vez que se lo repito, no es totalmente seguro pero es factible... ¿Está seguro que no le afectaron los golpes recividos en la cabeza?" Kenshin mira al médico con una sonrisa "No se preocupe hombre..." el médico le devuelve la sonrisa en señal de entendimiento. Kenshin continua "Si le preocupan los gases emitidos por la cerveza no beba..." el médico se cae de espaldas.   
  
Kaoru se empieza a mover apunto de despertar y el médico y Kenshin se acercan a un lado de la cama Kaoru abre lentamente los ojos parpadeando varias veces hasta acostumbrarse a la luz "Ken...Kenshin?" Kenshin se puso rojo recordando lo de hace unos momentos "Escucha Kaoru, perdoname... no fue mi intención..." Kaoru sonrió dulcemente Kenshin empezó a pensar rápidamente "Esto no es bueno, aquí pasa algo,capullo no te dejes engañar por esa carita de ángel, de un momento a otro me pegará una paliza..." no pudo pensar más Kaoru se abalanzó contra él, sólo le dió tiempo a cubrirse la cabeza con las manos. Esperando los golpes... esperando... esperando... abrió dudosamente los ojos y se encontró tirado de la cama por el efusivo abrazo de Kaoru "¿Qué-quéeee?" Kaoru rió divertida e inocente acercando su cara a la de Kenshin pero sin soltar su abrazo haciendo que este se sonrojara "Te quiero muuuucho Kenshin" El corazón de Kenshin simplemente dejó de latir.  
  
"¡¡¡¡¿Qué piensa que tiene cinco años?!!!!" la mandíbula de Kenshin toca el suelo. Al médico le sale otra gota " Vaya, que combenido, ahora si que entiende lo que digo además no hable tan alto esto es un hospital." Kenshin recoge la mandíbula "y ¿qué hago?¡Esto parece un fanfic sin sentido¡" Kenshin ahora toma al médico de la bata mientras llora con ojitos de perrito abandonado. Al médico le corren gotas de sudor por la cara "ehhhh..." se tapa la boca con una mano y disimula una voz de mujer "Señor Kotomu, Señor Kotomu le llaman por megafonía." el doctor se aleja rápidamente "Lo siento el trabajo me llama." Keshin se cae de espaldas.  
  
"Y esa de al lado es tu apartamento..." Kaoru miró todavía en el pasillo a través de la puerta abierta su apartamento, depués el de Kenshin, volvió a mirar su apartamento y el de Kenshin, hasta que se mete en el de Kenshin mientras canta contenta "Me quedaré con Kenshin, yupiii!!!" Kenshin la sigue todo rojo "Espera eso no puede ser tú eres... y yo soy..." el humo salía de la cabeza de Kenshin Kaoru puso cara de pena "Pero me da miedo la oscuridad y yo no puedo cuidarme sola." Kenshin se hechó para atrás cuando Kaoru se acercó suplicante "Pero..." Kaoru empezó a llorar "Buaaaaaa soy una molestia buaaaa nadie me quiere" Kenshin puso ha mover las manos rápidamente en señal de negación "No he querido decir eso..." Kaoru se lanza a abrazarle otra vez tirándole al suelo "¡Biennn!¡Viviré con Kenshin!" Kenshin se pone rojo mientras piensa "Que mona que es cuando no me está pegando... esta suave y calentita... tiene el pecho blandito..." Kenshin mira el canalillo que deja ver la blusa de Kaoru en esa posición mientras suda sorojado. Entonces la coge por los hombros y la aparta fuertemente "¡Eh!¡Seré capullo!¡Que me estoy poniendo cachondo!" Kaoru pone cara de no saber lo que pasa.  
  
Kenshin se levanta y empieza a hablar rápidamente "Bu- bu-bueno... lo-lo primero será hacer espacio para tus cosas." Va hacia la montaña acumulada de ropa, cajas de pizza, latas, revistas etc del armario y empieza a tirar las cosas hacia los lados para hacer espacio mientras Kaoru coge una de las revistas que ha tirado Kenshin y la abre curiosa. Kenshin se da la vuelta "Mira aquí pondremos tus cosaAAAAAAAAS..." Kaoru está imitando las posturas bastante indecentes de la revista porno que a cogido, Kenshin totalemnte rojo le quita la revista escondiéndola rápidamente "Tranquilo capullo, relájate solo es una niña..." el corazón no para de latirle a mil. "Creo que la convivencia va a resultar más difícil de lo que pensaba..." Lágrimas vuelven a salir de sus ojos.  
  
"¿Qué puedo hacer?" Sano parece pensativo por momentos "Bueno...la verdad..." Kenshin asiente con la cabeza y un silencio sepulcral lo precede "...yo haria lo que quisiera!!" a Kenshin le sale una gota de la cabeza "¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?" Sano asiente "Es cierto haz lo que quieras con tu vida, tu vida es tuya no es de Vicky, ni de fanfiction.net, ni de Nobuhiro Watsuki." Kenshin no muy convencido del todo saca las llaves "¿Estás seguro de eso?" Sano responde animado "Bueno puede que no mucho... ¿pero a que a quedado bien la frase?"  
  
Kenshin abre la puerta después de volver de la universidad con Sano "¿Y dices que Jo-chan cree tener cinco años?" Los dos se quedan parados al ver a Kaoru con sólo una camiseta ancha que lleva medio desabrochada "joder tío que suerte se la ve todo!!!" Kenshin le tapa los ojos a Sano dándole la vuelta para que no viera "Jo Kaoru no tienes verguenza... cambiate con algo decente." Cuando Kaoru se ha terminado de cambiar Kenshin libera a Sano que se acerca a Kaoru "Jo-chan ¿no me reconoces?" Kaoru piensa un poco "No ¿quién eres tú?" Sano sonrie "Tu médico" a Kenshin se le rompe en la mano la taza de té que había empezado a beber, mientras tiembla de la rabia, Sano continua "Y creo que te voy a tener que hacer un profundo reconoc..." "Plaf, crash, pam!!!" Sano aparece con un montón de chichones y lágrimas en los ojos "Vale, tio que posesivo eres ya me voy..." Kenshin miró a Sano enfadado que se va mientras dice "Vale, me voy... "  
  
Kenshin escucha a una Kaoru revolver la bolsa de comida que ha traido contenta "Uuuaaaaaa fideos instantáneos me encantan" Kenshin sale al comedor donde se escucha comer a Kaoru y se pone rojo como un tomate Kaoru al comer se ha pringado las manos y toda la cara de fideos (Batante pegajosos) y Kenshin se agacha cuando nota que "algo" se despierta "Uaaa ¡¿En qué estaré pensando?! ¡son fideos instantaneos!¡fideos! Relájate capullo, relájate..." Kaoru mira a Kenshin desconcertada.  
  
Kaoru termina de hacer el dibujo y observa a Kenshin con detenimiento antes de acercarse "Toma" Kaoru extiende sus brazos hacia Kenshin dándole el dibujo .Kenshin lo mira y sonrie (hay dos garabatos uno con pelo rojo y otro con negro con muchos corazoncitos alrededor) Kenshin se pone rojo "Que mona ¡muchas gracias Kaoru!" Kaoru repite como ausente "mona..." Kenshin asiente "Eso es Kaoru, tú eres mona." Kaoru levanta la cabeza y mira a Kenshin "¿Kenshin es mona?" a Kenshin le resbalan gotas de sudor "Ehm... no. Eso solo se dice de las chicas. En todo caso mono." Kaoru sonrie "Eres mono." Kenshin se pone totalmente colorado "Ringgg... ringgg" el teléfono suena y Kenshin busca entre la montaña de basura, ropa sucia, y aparatos inservibles comprados en el Teletienda. "¿Si?... entiendo... entonces, ¿Los efectos son temporales?, deacuerdo gracias." Kenshin se da la vuelta con un suspiro mientras miraba el dibujo pensando "Me alegra sabre que volverá a ser la de siempre, pero echaré de menos esto."  
  
Entonces Kenshin se percata de que Kaoru no está en la habitación "¿Kaoru?" Mira hacia ambos lados buscándola "¿Kaoru?" derepente Kaoru sale de un armario tirandosele encima "¡¡Buuuuuuu!!" Kenshin pone la mano en el corazón mientras da un suspiro "Jo, casi no me muero del susto..." Kaoru abraza con fuerza a Kenshin con cara preocupada "No...no te mueras... no quiero... no te mueras." Kenshin se sorprende y le acaricia la cabeza "Perdona... es una forma de hablar." La separa un poco para que le mire a la cara "Mira, si no pasa nada." Kaoru sigue con cara triste "Entonces... ¿no te mueres?" Kenshin sonrie "No, mujer.." Kaoru vuelve a abrazar más aliviada a Kenshin que le toca la frente al notar lo caliente que está "Tienes fiebre, será mejor que duermas yo te cuidaré."  
  
Kaoru oye sonidos mientras comienza a abrir los ojos pensando "¿Dondé estoy? ¿la habitación de Kenshin?" Kenshin está sentado en la mesa de la habitación hablando con Sano, parecía avergonzado por algo asi que prefirió volver a cerrar los ojos aparentando estar dormida "Te he dicho que no, a mi no me gusta Kaoru." Sano sonrie "¿Entonces me la dejarías para mi?" Kenshin se puso serio "Jamás dejaría que te quedaras con ella..." Los pensamientos de Kaoru se dispararon "¿Qué-qué q-quiere decir?" y su corazón se acceleró tanto que pensaba que los chicos podrían oir sus latidos y descubrir que no estaba dormida. Sano quedó sorprendido "¿Y eso?" Kenshin miró con cara amenazante "Si te quedas con ella... si te quedas con ella tú... tú..." el corazón de Kaoru iba a estallar, entonces Kenshin apuntó a Sano amenazadoramente "¡Tú morirás de lo mal que cocina!" Kaoru se levantó con un aura azul rodeándola. Kenshin tartamudeo "Ka- Kaoru ¿vuelves a la normalidad?" Kaoru se abalanzó contra el pegándole "Kenshin no baka ¡aqui el único anormal eres tú! ¡te voy a matar!..." Sano sonrie "Parece que todo a vuelto a la normalidad..."  
  
Sano habla mientras detrás se ve la nube de humo de la paliza que le está dando Kaoru a Kenshin "Vicky ¿no sabes hacer algo mejor? siempre sigues la misma estructura... Una situación tensa o erótica + un desenlace inesperado = Kaoru dándole una paliza a Kenshin." Vicky se enfada "¡Pues hazlo tú mejor si puedes!" Sano replica "A mi no me cuentes historias... yo solo soy un personaje del fic. Y por si no te has dado cuenta aquí la única real eres tú, por lo tanto estas hablando sola creo que deberías de empezar a preocuparte por tu salud mental..." Vicky tapándose los oídos y cantando "Cartucho que no te escucho...cartucho que no te escucho..."   
  
Notas de la autora: ¿Qué os a parecido? por favor necesito reviews!!! estoy agotada después de haber escrito este capítulo (es el más largo que he hecho nunca (creo)). Asi que dazme ánimos, muchas gracias a los que dejaron reviews y mandaron e-mails os quiero!!!. En este capítulo se me ocurrían muchas más escenas como Kaoru queriendo jugar a que Kenshin es su hijo e intentando darle el pecho.. je je. Ya es oficial tengo una mente pervertida y perversa lo peor de todo es que creo que me enorgullezco de ello U¬¬. Este capítulo esta inspirado en muchas de las escenas de varios manga que en su momento me dejaron sin respiración de la risa, en especial de Chobits mi obra favorita de Clamp. Espero que os haya hecho pasar un buen rato!! Hasta otra!!. 


End file.
